worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Snugglemuffins
Welcome Hello there and thanks for the kind welcome. I hope i can help a little in terms of grammer or wording on this wiki but if i can help in any other way just ask, again though thanks. PatWasHere 20:20, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi, welcome to Strike Witches Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Strike Witches Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nipa's Weasel (Talk) irc.rizon.net#woozle 05:35, June 28, 2011 (UTC) got rid of the introductory stuff. i don't need tom as my friend. Thanks Thanks for the welcome, bro. For now, I'll feel free to add or modify stuff as I please... and, of course, I'll be expecting some of the stuff I do to be reversed. Elizabeth Beurling 01:29, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Snugglemuffins, Thank for creating such a wiki. My grammar is not good. Please feel free to correct it. Cheers, Spitfire MkIX Hi snugglemuffin. I noticed the "Suomus Misfit Squad" page title was mistakenly spelled "Soumus Misfit Squad", and I obviously can't fix that myself. Would you, please? Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. I added some General interface layout links on Talk:Strike Witches Wiki If you have any question, use my talk page. And, no, this isn't an automated message. :--Sxerks 18:32, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers are to be expected. If you want to warn people just add something like this to the main page: All pages may contain spoilers ,without the "nowiki" tags of course. If you want to learn wikicode more just click on the "source" button in the upper right when you edit. By default you are using a "rich text editor" to edit pages, so you may not notice all the hidden code. The sidebar links are similar to regular links just without the brackets [[]]. :Have fun --Sxerks 22:32, February 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: I've heard a lot about it, it's very prevalent on /a/. But I've only watched an episode on Youtube, so I don't really have an opinion about it at the moment(though fuselage legs are pretty odd). It might be something I would watch(need to find time), since I've watched Sky Girls and liked it.--Sxerks 04:41, February 7, 2010 (UTC) uh, guys.... hey....its worth noting that for the summer of 2010, when this wiki will probably be experiencing an influx of traffic, I will be in various situations that involve me not having internet or showers or other niceties. so i will probably appoint another admin for that time. I won't actually make an appointment till at least the 10th of June, but this is just a heads up. The admin job basically consists of moving pages, deleting pages, and banning assholes. I have only had to move like, 3 pages, and i have been weeping for joy at every contribution so far, so as i reckon, it isn;t a particularly difiicult job. but i am giving a heads up so it isn't an issue come june. Snugglemuffins 06:03, February 7, 2010 (UTC) About them titles in Japanese I know about the fact it's in Japanese, and I left it like that cause that's the name of the songs. Notice that on the Season 1 page itself, right under the title there's a translation of the Japanese ones, and also in the page of the lyrics there's the title in English. Not that I have any problem with what you did there, just saying that so you'd notice. Also, I think there's a need for a sort of index or menu. For example, if I want to find a page about the anime or the translated CD dramas (both need serious editing, BTW), I know there's a link on the front page cause you're waiting for people to update that, but when I want to find a page about the OVA, manga, novel witches and the rest of the witches that exist only in Fumikane's art, I have no idea where to find them. And I bet random people who will use the wiki won't know either. In my opinion there should be mainly a "characters" page, and maybe a different page that organizes the characters by units, countries, etc (no idea how to do that though). There should also be pages for anime (S1, S2, OVA) and manga + novel. that should organize things a bit. but that's just my two cent :) Also, I think the season 01 category is kinda a bad idea, something about it is just off. Parmesan 19:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Categories and stuff I noticed the Index category you just made and would like to point out that there is a default top level category called Category:Browse. There is also the which is on the page. If you want ideas for organizing, take a look at Minami-ke's front page and SIDEBAR for hierarchies and sub categories.--Sxerks 19:58, February 8, 2010 (UTC) reorganize. Hi-oh~! I'm new to this wikia and wiling to help and assist to make this wikia clean, easy and navigable killing machine- I mean More easy to access. It seems the all characters had to category by nation and the nation itself at least had a "note about itself" If i check it... it seems that Gallia is the only nation noted here. I will make a Category on Nations... But I had a little amount of Information. P.S Something is missing. I will try to add those missing parts without spoiling too much. Dandan550 07:26, May 18, 2010 (UTC) -Dandan550 07:26, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Pages for real life aces Is there still an interest in doing pages based on the people that were used as a basis for the Witches?Baryonyx walkeri 12:12, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :No need, the Wikipedia is our trusted comrade for that. However not all Aces had page in the Wiki. Dandan550 12:24, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:07, June 3, 2010 (UTC) No problemo Thanks for the warm welcome :3 I'll make sure to correct any more little things I come across (if any). Paper Luigi 01:11, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Im a noobie, and proud! Hello Im new to wikia. I got bored, made an account, and here i am. I enjoy Strike Witches so thats why im at this wikia. If you mind, could you give me a few suggestion on some common rules or such. By the way, thank you for editing some of my posts. my grammer is decent and might need some baby-sitting some times. Feel free to change whatever needs repairing. I will do my best! Thank you very much. I feel part of the community already :) . Oh hi. Creepysanya is creepy... but still cute. Ha ha ha! —Sakamoto Mio « Ha ha ha » 02:37, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Unblock me. You blocked me for a year instead of a day. wtf. Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 09:45, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Witches of Africa Total Comic Collection. Sugglemuffins, Should I go ahead and add the edit to the character pages for all the other characters in 'Witch of the Stuka?' I started with Friederike Porsche because she is the main focus of the story. Makuhari. Africa short-stories. The translations page lists several of the Witch in Africa short-stories as 'English Release." Do you have any idea if they are actually available somewhere? Or who it is I should contact to try to find out? Since there is no active link for the stories on the translations page: Short-stories from the 'Witch in Africa' doujinshi. what ifs... could you tell me any information relating to the strike witches 'what if' subject please? Squadron Leader Häkkinen Hello, i was wondering wheather u can look into this person. Suomus Independent Volunteer Aerial Squadron Squadron Leader Häkkinen She is might be based on Toivo Nikodemus Häkkinen( May 9 1904- May 15 1944).He was a receiver of the Mannerheim Cross just like Juutilainen, Katajainen, Luukkanen and Wind. His rank is most likely Major. I have sent a picture of her with the following translation.She is at the bottom left. DescriptionTranslation (Has the image of someone who is always referred to as a competent woman. She wears standard female military attire (proper uppergarments and a skirt). Jum Yifeng 11:00, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Reply: It happens that i am talking with my Finnish friend by messenger and while we starting to talk about strike witches, he then begun to suggest that Häkkinen and Ahonen might based on them. But however, if u find this info not so convincing, u have right to erase it. Wonder if anyone of us can ask the author wheather this two character is based on them.Jum Yifeng 00:05, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Reply:'''Alright, it is partly my fault that i got this missinfomation thing. About my Finnish friend, he say that he trying to be helpful on giving out info to this wiki as well.Jum Yifeng 22:23, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Libau... Can you tell me the real-life counterpart of the country Libau in Strike Witches? '''Reply：Libau is not a country, but a Latvian city of Liepāja, which was called Libau in the past. The position roughly matches on the map. It's reference to Rabaul of Papua New Guinea where Saburo Sakai and other IJN Air Service aces where stationed. Since there are no Nuerois in the pacific, they used similar sounding city in Eastern Europe which happened to be close to where the Nueroi appeared.Yellow14 05:30, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hope I'm not a proplem... Snugglemuffins, (Keeping up with the changes page to spot anything interesting or new.) If playing with witch profiles (just one so far,) on my account page is causing problems, should I take it out? Your avvy is Helma, right? I just read SW 1.5 recently, and was wondering. Makuhari Fan01 05:54, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Using Stuff from Wikipedia Is it okay if I copy and paste from wikipedia pages onto this website? Will there be any copyright problems if I do so? I'm only asking so any answer would do. Africa short stories from the doujins. Snugglemuffins, Just received Sphinx 1, 2, and 3 in the mail today. If I wanted to upload summaries of the translated stories in the back of the doujins, where should I post them? Makuhari Fan01 19:04, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Geography Could you tell me what you think might be the reason for the extra islands and the totally different geography of the South and North American continenents in the Strike Witches universe? Can you also tell me the name of the big island just North-east of Australis and South-east of Fuso?Jungi 09:32, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Jamie Watt Is there really a witch based on James Watt named Jamie? And is she the one who invented the magic engine? I read this somewhere on the web and I'm asking to confirm.Jungi 06:58, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Historical page. Can I create a wiki page about historical events in the strike witches universe and perhaps some info about historical strike witches character?(example: jamie watt)Jungi 09:04, September 13, 2011 (UTC) How do I create an article talk page? Jungi 01:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, I still haven't posted the doujin story summaries... sorry about that. As a question of curiosity; Would the Mori Ranmaru/Oda Nobunaga doujin count as a 'Strike Witches' pre-history doujin? She's obviously a witch, and Keiko mentions her in Sphinx 3, so I was wondering. Makuhari Fan01 04:56, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Rules Hey, I saw the preliminary rule guideline and think they are fine. There are just few thing I want to clear up. When I edit the wiki, I usually refer to official merchandise/media (most of the times DVD booklets and other printed media), but sometimes these information are actually incorrect (i.e. the1.5 comic says Shirley's in USAF, there was a towel or something that was released in Japan which had Shirley's middle name as Elwyn but it has not been confirmed anywhere else). So how far do we consider things "official material"? Speaking of officialness, Humikane tweeted that his tweets should not be treated as official material. Which is weird considering he is the man behind SW, but I guess Kadokawa holds the legal rights... What should we make of that? Lastly, the speculations. Some information of the Witches (especially ones coming from the Japanese Wiki) are most-likely-but-unconfirmed fan speculations, such as the archetypes and birthdays. I believe they are probably accurate so it's worth putting on the Wiki, but speculations can go long way. So much that it becomes more of fan-fic. We might need to think about guidelines on this as well. Sorry to bother you about this. --Yellow14 05:01, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I have two questions as well. My first is why is Perrine's page locked? I only ask this since I will need to edit her article when the time comes. The second is if I can Iatleast/I make redirect pages for the joint fight wings atleast (as in type in 501, you get the 501). Thank you, and I appologise for any troubles I caused since I have arrived. (Zoids Fanatic 16:04, October 20, 2011 (UTC)) The rules The "rules" Alright, it's not my place to ask why or about the existence of the rules here. But could I suggest moving the rules to a separate page or a forum, and then link it to the main page? Cause I had no idea about any of them, and it would prove most helpful to anyone who wishes to edit an article, so they know what to do. And in truth, no one is really willing to go look through a talk page to find the rules, I am sorry to say. (Zoids Fanatic 15:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC)) I made a new section because three of them dealing with rules just aren't enough /rules page ''Snugglemuffins wrote'' :...i was waiting for someone to come and tell me i had everything wrong. since it appears that hasn't happened... Admittedly, I didn't tell you you had everything wrong and I possibly overestimated people by thinking they would check Recent Changes instead of Wiki Activity once in a while, but I left some input here to be completely ignored. So far it works. Nipa's Weasel (Talk) #woozle 18:39, October 31, 2011 (UTC) More rules There are some matters you should probably address. It would be appreciated if you did so. Since it won't go away Stuart-says-yes 05:45, November 3, 2011 (UTC) typos minna there are a few typos on the section where minna talks about her collegues. please edit the page Segazora 08:08, November 7, 2011 (UTC)Segazora Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. I also converted the banner style character portal on the main page to an imagemap so that pointing to each individual character on the banner now brings up their name, and clicking on them links properly. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 05:25, November 14, 2011 (UTC) First thing first, fistbump for the awesome wiki. Also, I wanna ask something, if I found references about the characters background should I put it in the episode mentioning the subject or should I add it to the character's data page? Saw your plushies. Eila ftw.